No Longer Bored
by wordsaredeadly
Summary: After a hard, long day at the office doing paperwork, what will Rogue do to entertain himself? Sting and Rogue fluff.
**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

I sighed as I got up off the couch in Sting's office. Sting and I had been in his office doing paperwork all day. It was now nearing midnight and, yes I was tired, but more than anything, I was bored.

I walked over to the desk where Sting sat and pushed aside a rather large stack of papers to the side, making room to sit.

"We should go home. We've been here for hours and the papers will be here in the morning." I said softly, looking at my best friend's tired face.

"You go ahead Rogue, I'll finish this stack and meet you there." He said, gesturing to a pile of papers in front of him.

I was bored, so I had no intention to go home without him, as that would be even more boring than paperwork. So I decided to play a game.

"But I don't wanna go alone." I said, letting a slight whine slip into my voice. I looked down at the pen Sting held in his hand, and got an idea.

You see, this was no ordinary pen. This was a pen that I had given him for Christmas a few years ago, and he never left his office without putting it back in its special place on his desk.

Sting saw my mischievous grin, but I snatched the pen from his hand before he could react.

"Rogue! Give it back!" Sting sighed, exhausted.

"Nuh uh!" I teased as I moved across the room. "Not until you promise to come home _with_ me."

"Rogue! Don't make me come get it from you." His voice was commanding, but there was a hidden undertone that made me shiver, like he wanted to play my game.

"I might do just that." I said, letting my voice drop lower, looking him dead in the eye.

My gaze was met with a defiant look, all signs of exhaustion gone, now replaced with a look that I'm sure matched mine.

He stood up from his desk and nearly leapt across the room in an attempt to catch me, but again, I was faster and managed to get out of the way before the blonde could touch me.

This game of cat and mouse continued for several minutes before Sting was able to grab my wrist and prevent me from getting across the room again.

Since we had been alone all day, neither of us had bothered with our usual attire, me wearing a dark grey wife beater and black sweats, Sting in a black t-shirt and olive cargo pants, so a rush of goosebumps shot up my arm when his bare hand made contact with my bare arm.

"I've got you now." Sting said in a low voice that sent another round of shivers coursing through my body.

"Think again." I said, noticing that my reply had just as much of an effect on him as his did on me. I yanked my arm from his grasp and pinned him against the wall. "I win." I said triumphantly, a silly grin spread across my features.

I looked Sting in the eyes and saw something I had begun to see more often, though I couldn't put my finger on exactly what it was.

This mysterious emotion made my breath hitch, and I lost my concentration, unconsciously loosening my grip. Suddenly I found myself pinned to the floor with Sting on top, holding the pen in front of my face.

"Think again." Sting said smugly, quoting my statement from moments before.

I wasn't having any of that. I relaxed my muscles, faking defeat. I waited until Sting loosened up, thinking he had won, before I sprung up and started wrestling him for the pen.

We rolled around on the floor, bumping into the couch or a table occasionally, in attempt to get the upper hand. Our wrestling match came to an end when Sting pushed me a little too hard in the direction of the desk.

I collided with the wooden piece of furniture and papers flew into the air, settling in various places around the room. Once the sheets of white had found their resting places, I looked up at Sting, who was again on top of me, and it seemed as if all the oxygen had disappeared from the room.

For the last little while, Sting and I had been coming across moments like this, where it became hard to breath, and my heart began to race, but just when I felt that something was going to happen, someone, usually one of the Exceeds, would interrupt.

I knew I liked Sting more than a best friend, and I was fairly certain that Sting liked me as more than a friend, but we had never had the chance to discuss the topic. But now there was nothing stopping us.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the feeling of Sting's thumb tracing over my shoulder. I became hyper aware of every single spot his body made contact with mine, his hands on my shoulders, my hands on the sides of his thighs, the fact that he was straddling me. I felt my cheeks heat.

I looked up to Sting's face to see that his face was dusted with a light pink as well. I felt myself take a sharp breath as he moved his right hand from my shoulder to my face, shivering yet again when he traced his thumb over my lips.

He slowly leaned, bringing our faces closer, until there was only an inch between our lips, leaving the final decision to me. I felt his breath on my lips and I knew what I wanted.

I closed the gap, barely pressing our lips together. I felt something to the equivalent of fireworks, but I pulled back, just enough so that our lips were no longer touching. I didn't want to force him into anything, even though I wanted more.

Suddenly his lips crashed down on mine, the pen completely forgotten. I my heart soared as he ran his fingers through my hair, pulling it out of its usual ponytail. I dug my fingers into his short blonde hair pressing our lips together. I felt his tongue brush my lips and I immediately deepened the kiss.

Our tongues dance as his hands ran up and down my body, and everywhere he touched left a trail of fire. Letting my own hands wander, I found them on his thighs, tracing circles with my thumbs.

We briefly parted for air, panting heavily, before he captured my lips with his once again, this time in a much sweeter, softer kiss. It ended sooner than I would have liked, but my slight disappointment soon was forgotten when Sting spoke.

"Rogue, I love you." Sting murmured as he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"I love you too." I whispered as I pulled him into another gentle kiss. "Will you come home with me now?"

"How could I say no now?" Sting replied with a mischievous grin. He got up and pulled me to my feet. As I stood up, something fell to the floor with a loud smack; the pen.

Sting laughed as he picked up the pen, putting it back into its special place on his desk. He then grabbed my hand, looking to my face to confirm that the action was okay, and with my nod of confirmation, opened the door and led me out.

* * *

Then next morning I woke up to warm arms around my waist, and my head resting on something a little firmer than my usual pillow. As the fog cleared from my mind I felt my cheeks heat.

That's when I heard a snicker. I shot up, almost throwing Sting from the bed, and saw Lector and Frosch peering over the foot of the bed.

"Took you two long enough." Lector said, as though he had been expecting us to get together sooner.

"Fro thinks so too!" said Frosch with a silly grin on his face.

I felt my face heat even more as Sting, now awake, groggily put his arm around my bare waist.

"What's goin' on?" Sting mumbled sleepily. Another giggle from Lector woke him up. His eyes grew wide as he realized where he was, what he was doing, and who was watching, and with a yelp he pulled us back under the covers.

"What's wrong Sting? Didn't want us to see you with your new boyfriend?" Lector teased, Frosch still giggling.

"I will lock you two up and throw away the key if either of you say anything to anyone, you hear?" Sting shouted.

"Sure, sure." Lector reassured as he dragged a still-giggling Frosch out of the room.

I was still blushing when Sting wrapped his arms around my waist again and pulled me close, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply, enjoying his scent.

"We're going to have to tell people sooner or later." I murmured into his neck. He hmmed, as if he were unsure. I felt a slight pang of disappointment as I pulled back just enough to meet his intense gaze. "Hey, it doesn't have to be now. We can wait until you feel comfortable telling everyone."

My disappointment must have shown on my face because his eyes softened.

"No, don't want to wait. I love you Rogue, and I want the word to know." Sting said with absolute certainty.

My heart soared once again, as I pressed my lips to his in a silent thank you. This is what I wanted. Plus I was no longer bored.

 **Thanks for making it all the way to the bottom! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
